gothamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vogelgezwitscher
"Vogelgezwitscher" ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Gotham. Inhalt Detective Gordon möchte unbedingt seinen alten Job beim Gotham City Police Department zurückgewinnen, indem er sich auf die Jagd nach dem entflohenen Jack Gruber macht. Das manische Genie ist ihm jedoch immer einen Schritt voraus. Indes versucht Falcone fieberhaft, sein bröckelndes Imperium zusammenhalten, doch Fish Mooney holt bereits zu ihrem nächsten Schlag aus. Handlung Zu Beginn der Folge suchen Jack Gruber und sein Lakai Aaron Danzig einen Laden namens "Irwin's Electronics" auf. Gruber klingelt und als der Assistent Irvings den Türknauf berührt, wird er durch einen heftigen Stromschlag getötet. Gruber und Irwin, der Besitzer, begrüßen sich mit Vornamen, wobei man Irwin seine Angst deutlich anmerkt. Irwin hat einige Sachen von Gruber aufbewahrt, welche er jetzt abholen möchte. Captain Essen informiert ihre Beamten über Aaron Danzig und Jack Gruber, als Jim Gordon dazu kommt. Überrascht weist Captain Essen darauf hin dass er nicht mehr zuständig ist und fordert Jim auf zu gehen. Jim ist überzeugt dass dies sein Fall wäre und ist nicht bereit das Feld zu räumen. Harvey Bullock greift ein und bittet Jim ebenfalls zu gehen und drängt ihn Richtung Tür, da der Commissioner auf dem Weg ist und Jim nicht hier sein darf und der Commissioner Jim für alles verantwortlich macht. Der Commissioner kommt rein und bemerkt Jim natürlich und stellt ihn zur Rede. Es kommt zu einer Diskussion, woraufhin der Commissoner Jim und Harvey auffordert in sein Büro zu kommen. Irwin zeigt Gruber die Sachen und als Gruber eine der Gerätschaften anschaltet bittet Irwin ihn ihn nicht umzubringen. Gruber philosophiert über die Menschheit und legt Irwin im Gespräch das Stirnband mit den Elektroden für den Elektroschock an während Danzig Irwin festhält. Jim kritisiert den Commissioner offen und wirft ihm vor, nur wegen des Geldes so erpicht darauf zu sein die beiden Flüchtigen so schnell zu schnappen. Der Commissioner beschuldigt Jim dass er die beiden entkommen lassen hat und meint dass Jim besser den Mund nicht zu weit aufmachen sollte. Jim möchte seinen alten Job wieder haben und und gibt vor zu wissen wie er die beiden schnappen kann. Der Commissioner gibt Harvey und Jim 24 Stunden Zeit Gruber und Danzig zu fassen. Sollten sie es in dieser Zeit nicht schaffen, werden beide bis zu ihrer Rente in Arkham Dienst schieben. In einer Rückblende sehen wir wie eine Familie um einen aufgebahrten toten Mann sitzt und trauert. Darunter ist auch ein kleiner Junge welcher auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter sitzt. die Mutter hat große Ähnlichkeit mit Liza. Der Junge ist Carmine Falcone, der in der Gegenwart einen Mann hinrichten lässt, welcher ebenfalls zur Mafia gehört und um sein Leben bettelt. Falcone zeigt Liza, wo er aufgewachsen ist. Liza bewundert seine harte Arbeit und seine Erfolge. Falcone bietet Liza an ihr ein kleines Geschäft zu schenken damit sie alleine leben kann und eine Familie gründen kann, doch Liza lehnt dankend ab und überzeugt ihn dass sie gern bei ihm wäre. Falcone ist sichtlich erfreut über Lizas Antwort da er sie auch gerne um sich hat. Edward Nygma hat die Fingerabdrücke von Jack Gruber mit anderen Akten verglichen und heraus gefunden dass sein richtiger Name Jack Buchinsky ist. Als Ed sieht, wie sich Kristen Kringle mit einem anderen Kollegen unterhält lässt er Jim und Harvey sitzen und eilt zu ihr. Kristen gibt ihm einen Muffin mit einer Pistolenkugel und meint, er hätte es auf ihrem Schreibtisch vergessen. Ed sagt ihr es wäre ein Rätsel, doch Kristen will nichts davon wissen und lässt ihn stehen. Harvey, Jim und Captain Essen lesen die Akte von Jack Buchinsky und finden heraus dass er und seine Komplizen mehrere Banken überfallen haben und Jack nur durch einen Zufall gefasst wurde. Er kam ins Gefängnis und hat sich eine neue Akte als Jack Gruber verschaffen lassen als Arkham wiedereröffnet wurde um von da aus besser fliehen zu können. Die drei ziehen daraus die Schlüsse dass Jack sehr gute Verbindungen haben muss um eine solche Akte zu fälschen und ihn in Arkham einzuschleusen. Nun wollen sie Jack über seine ehemaligen Komplizen finden. Jemand hat den Transporter vom Arkham Asylum in der Nähe von Irwin's Electronics gesehen und es der Polizei gemeldet. Die Spurensicherung findet darin die Fingerabdrücke von Gruber und Danzig. Jim und Harvey durchsuchen den Laden und finden dabei die Leiche des Angestellten und einen geistig verwirrten Irwin, welcher mit einem Stift auf eine Wand schreibt. Als Harvey ihn umdreht schreibt Irwin in der Luft weiter als stünde er immer noch vor der Wand und reagiert nicht auf die beiden Beamten. Liza geht mit ihrem Bodyguard und Schirmträger durch die Stadt als plötzlich ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen anhält und zwei Maskierte Männer aussteigen. Einer der beiden erschießt den Bodyguard bevor dieser reagieren kann, der andere stülpt Liza einen Sack über den Kopf und zerrt sie ins Auto. Liza versucht mit dem Sack über dem Kopf ihre Entführer zu überzeugen dass sie die Falsche haben, da sie nur die Haushälterin von Falcone ist. Als man ihr den Sack abnimmt, sitzt sie Fish gegenüber und ist sichtlich erleichtert. Fish sagt ihr dass es nun an der Zeit ist um zum nächsten Schlag gegen Falcone auszuholen und versichert Liza dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Falcones Telefon klingelt und es meldet sich eine künstlich verzerrte Stimme welche ihm sagt dass sie Liza entführt haben. Fish hält Liza kurz das Telefon hin und Liza tut so als ob sie Schmerzen hätte und geschlagen würde. Fish kündigt mit der verzerrten Stimme an dass sich ein Vermittler bei Falcone melden wird um weitere Einzelheiten zu besprechen und Falcone bittet die vermeintlichen Entführer Liza nicht weh zu tun da sie unschuldig ist. Nachdem Fish aufgelegt hat ist Falcone sichtlich besorgt um seine Liza. Dr. Thompkins kommt aufs Revier als Harvey, Ed und Jim gerade die Schlagzeile auf dem Titelblatt diskutieren. Ed ist begeistert dass die Zeitungen Jack als "Elektrorichter" betiteln und bittet die Beamten im gleichen Atemzug von nun an Gummistiefel auf Arbeit zu tragen, damit sie keinen elektrischen Schlag bekommen können. Dr. Thompkins gratuliert Jim zu seinem neuen alten Job und nachdem Jim Harvey und Dr. Thompkins miteinander bekannt gemacht hat berichtet sie von einer Insassin im Frauentrakt, welche Vodoopuppen auf Bestellung anfertigt. Jack hat ebenfalls eine solche Puppe in Auftrag gegeben. Die Puppe heißt Mr. M und sieht aus wie Salvatore Maroni. Maroni unterhält sich im Restaurant beim Essen mit seinen Leuten als der Wachposten vor der Tür ein ungewöhnliches Blitzen in einem Transporter auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite bemerkt. Der Wachposten nähert sich misstrauisch dem Wagen welcher die Aufschrift von Irwins Electronics trägt. Im Restaurant sitzt ebenfalls Oswald Cobblepot mit am Tisch, dessen Handy klingelt. Er entschuldigt sich und nimmt das Gespräch an. Falcone ist dran und zitiert ihn zu sich. Oswald will sich sofort auf den Weg machen und fragt was passiert sei und Falcone sagt ihm dass Liza entführt wurde. Als Falcone aufgelegt hat ist Oswald sehr amüsiert über Fishs teuflischen Plan und freut sich, sich endlich an ihr rächen zu können. Oswald bittet Maroni sich von dem Essen verabschieden zu dürfen und gibt an, sich um seine kranke Mutter kümmern zu müssen. Maroni hat Verständnis für die kranke Mutter und gibt Oswald frei. Als Oswald nun die Tür öffnen will bekommt er einen Stromschlag wie vorher schon Irwins Mitarbeiter und geht zu Boden. Sofort springen die anderen vom Tisch auf als Fred, der Wachposten, benommen durch die Tür taumelt und ein blau leuchtendes Ding in der Hand hält. Fred bricht zusammen und das leuchtende Ding entlädt seine elektrische Ladung in einer Art Explosion. Die Gäste verlassen relativ unverletzt das Lokal. Maroni sitzt hinten in einem Krankenwagen und wird von Jim vernommen. Jim erzählt ihm was er über Jack Buchinsky heraus gefunden hat und schlussfolgert Maroni gegenüber dass er offensichtlich Jack an die Polizei verraten hat um die Beute selbst behalten zu können, und nun will Jack sich an Maroni rächen. Maroni tut als wüsste er von nichts und streitet jede Beteiligung ab. Jim möchte Maroni als Lockvogel in Schutzhaft nehmen. Oswald liegt bewusstlos im Krankenwagen in welchem sich Jim und Maroni die ganze Zeit unterhalten. Oswald wird kurz wach, erzählt etwas von dringenden Geschäften mit Falcone und dass er sofort weg müsse. Unmittelbar darauf verliert er wieder das Bewusstsein. Jim bringt Maroni aufs Polizeirevier. Ein Helfer legt den bewusstlosen Oswald auf einen Tisch und Maroni setzt sich davor um zu warten wann Oswald wieder aufwacht. Barbara klingelt bei ihren Eltern und möchte übers Wochenende dort bleiben, was die Eltern erlauben. Es herrscht eine sehr kalte und angespannte Atmosphäre in dem großen Haus. Die Eltern erkundigen sich ob bei Barbara und Jim alles in Ordnung ist und Barbara erzählt ihren Eltern dass sie sehr glücklich wären. Maroni unterhält die gesamte Belegschaft des Polizeireviers mit lustigen und skurrilen Anekdoten, die Stimmung ist sehr ausgelassen. Einzig Jim und Harvey stehen besorgt am Rand und schauen zu. Oswald wacht gerade wieder auf und stellt erschrocken fest dass er vor Maroni sitzt. Er fragt wie lange er ohnmächtig war und will sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner angeblich kranken Mutter machen. Maroni will ihn nicht gehen lassen und Oswald versucht ihm vorzugaukeln seine Mutter hätte es mit dem herz und könne jeden Moment sterben. Maroni zeigt sich völlig unbeeindruckt und konfrontiert Oswald mit seiner Aussage von vorhin, als er meinte er hätte dringende Geschäfte mit Falcone zu erledigen. Falcones Telefon klingelt und Fish meldet sich, diesmal ohne den Stimmenverzerrer, und gibt vor helfen zu wollen wegen Lizas Entführung. Falcone erkennt dass Fish die Drahtzieherin hinter der Aktion ist und Fish gibt es nun zu. Fish fordert Falcone auf Gotham zu verlassen und nie wieder zurück zu kommen. Sie gestattet ihm ebenfalls Liza mitzunehmen und Falcone stimmt nun, gebrochen und enttäuscht über Fishs Verrat, der Sache zu. Butch und Liza standen währet des Telefonates die ganze Zeit daneben und haben alles mit angehört. Nachdem sie das Gespräch beendet hat gratuliert Butch ihr überglücklich zu ihrem Erfolg und will feiern. Fish weist ihn allerdings zurecht dass es keine Zeit zum Feiern wäre. Sie ist überzeugt Falcone mit ihrer Aktion einen Gefallen zu tun und ihm so das Leben zu retten, da irgendwer Falcone mit Sicherheit umbringen würde, sollte er in Gotham bleiben, und sie ihm einen sanften Abgang aus der Branche schuldig ist. Liza erkundigt sich bei Fish nach Falcones Stimmung, woraufhin Fish ihr sagt er hätte sehr traurig geklungen. Aufgrund von Lizas betrübtem Gesichtsausdruck wird Fish misstrauisch und fragt, ob Liza ihr etwas verschwiegen hätte, was Liza verneint. Fish stellt fest dass Liza Falcone inzwischen sehr gern hat, was sie wie selbstverständlich und ohne Umschweife auch zugibt, da Falcone immer gut zu ihr war und sie nie bedroht oder belästigt hat. Fish hat durchaus Verständnis für Lizas Gefühle, doch warnt sie Liza davor Falcone die Wahrheit zu sagen. Fish weist Liza an bei Falcone zu bleiben und später mit ihm die Stadt zu verlassen. Falcone sitzt traurig in seinem Sessel und hängt seinen Gedanken nach, als Victor Zsasz ihn bittet die Angelegenheit für ihn erledigen zu dürfen indem re alle beteiligten umbringt, doch Falcone erlaubt es nicht. Er ist überzeugt dass Fish nicht die einzige ist, welche gern seinen Platz hätte, und dass nur der nächste kommen würde um ihn zu stürzen, sollte Fishs Aufstand nun niedergeschlagen werden. Er denkt dass es nun tatsächlich für ihn an der Zeit ist abzudanken und fragt sich wofür er noch bleiben und kämpfen soll. Zsasz versucht ihn zu überzeugen dass er für den Respekt kämpfen müsse, und er selbst wäre nur allzu gern bereit jeden umzubringen der es wagt an Falcones Thron zu wackeln. Falcone möchte mit Liza aufs Land ziehen wie Fish es von ihm fordert und Zsasz versucht vehement ihn davon abzubringen. Falcone jedoch erteilt ihm die Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen dass der Austausch problemlos über die Bühne geht. Zsasz ist zwar alles andere als begeistert, fügt sich aber zähneknirschend. Edward Nygma geht zu seiner Angebeteten Kristen ins Archiv und möchte ihr das Rätsel mit dem Muffin und der Patrone erklären. Er erklärt ihr aufgeregt und stolz der Muffin sei süß, Kugeln tödlich und eine schöne Frau wäre gefährlich. Es ist seine Art ihr ein Kompliment machen zu wollen, doch sie reagiert verwirrt und nervös. Ein Kollege sieht die beiden reden und bemerkt wie unwohl sich Kristen dabei fühlt und fordert Ed auf zu gehen. Ed versucht sehr ungeschickt einen Witz zu machen doch der Kollege fordert ihn erneut auf zu gehen, woraufhin Ed sich bei Kristen entschuldigt und der Aufforderung nach kommt. Als er geht hört er noch wie Kristen sich bei dem Kollegen für die "Rettung" bedankt und wie sie Ed als unheimlich beschreibt. In einer kurzen Szene sehen wir wie Gruber in einer Seitenstraße an etwas bastelt und Danzig vor dem Transporter schmiere steht. Auf dem Polizeirevier schwört Oswald inzwischen Stein und Bein mit Falcone nichts zu tun zu haben und schwört auf das Leben seiner Mutter. Maroni scheint entweder unbesorgt wegen Oswalds Verbindung zu Falcone zu sein oder er glaubt Oswald tatsächlich, denn er lässt ihn gehen. Als Oswald aufsteht und gehen will beginnt plötzlich der gesamte Raum zu vibrieren und die Lampen werden heller. Draußen stehen Gruber und Danzig mit dem Generator im Kofferraum, welcher auf Hochtouren läuft und haben ein Kabel ans Polizeirevier angeklemmt. Die Anwesenden bekommen alle einen Stromschlag und werden daraufhin ohnmächtig. Durch die zu hohe Spannung brennen die Glühbirnen durch und das Revier liegt nun im Dunkeln. Gruber und Danzig betreten das Revier und wollen Maroni mitnehmen. Gruber ist enttäuscht dass es für seinen Geschmack zu unspektakulär war. In diesem Moment richtet Jim eine Waffe auf Gruber, welcher ihn sofort mit freundlichem Tonfall begrüßt und ihm ein Kompliment zu seinen Gummistiefeln macht. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Danzig und Jim, welchen Jim nahezu mühelos gewinnt. Gruber schaltet ein elektrisches Gerät an, welches er sich um die Brust geschnallt hat und will Jim nun mit Stromschlägen angreifen, doch Jim kippt ihm einen herumstehenden Getränkebecher auf die Apparatur, wodurch Gruber entwaffnet ist. Die Presse ist auf dem Polizeirevier und macht viele Fotos von dem Festgenommenen Gruber, dem Commissioner, Captain Essen und Jim. Der Commissioner gibt Jim öffentlichkeitswirksam seine Dienstmarke wieder, und Jim droht ihm flüsternd, dass er sich seine Marke nicht wieder weg nehmen lassen wird. nachdem die Fotografen gegangen sind kündigt Jim Harvey gegenüber an, sich nicht länger zurück zu halten und in Zukunft nicht mehr so freundlich zu sein. Harvey ist völlig sprachlos dass Jim sich bisher zurückgehalten hätte und gemeinsam gehen sie in eine Bar. Falcone sitzt in seinem Sessel und schaut aufs Kaminfeuer, Victor ist bei ihm als Oswald zu ihm gebracht wird. Victor stellt sich Oswald in den Weg und funkelt ihn böse an, doch Falcone winkt Oswald zu sich heran. Falcone freut sich Oswald zu sehen, welcher sich augenblicklich für seine Verspätung entschuldigt. Falcone sagt ihm, dass er die ganze Zeit mit Fish recht hatte, und sie hinter der Entführung von Liza steckt. Oswald offenbart ihm nun, dass Liza von Fish geschickt wurde um ihn auszuspionieren und angreifbar zu machen, da Liza Falcones Mutter sehr ähnlich sieht. Falcone fordert Beweise und will Oswald nicht glauben, doch Oswald sagt er könne es nicht beweisen, aber er hätte sich noch nie geirrt was solche Dinge an geht. Fish ruft an und bestellt Falcone zur Übergabe in ihren Laden. Falcone möchte mit Liza reden, doch Fish verweigert es ihm. Falcone kommt allein in Fishs Laden, wo sie schon auf ihn wartet. Sie erklärt ihm den weiteren Ablauf: Er soll sämtliche Papiere und Verantwortungen an Fish übertragen und dann darf er mit Liza gehen. Falcone weiß durchaus zu schätzen dass Fish ihm diesen Ausweg bietet, doch zu erst möchte er Liza sehen um sich zu vergewissern dass es ihr gut geht. Die unversehrte Liza wird von Butch herein gebracht und er erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden. Falcone fragt Liza wie lange sie Fish schon kennen würde, doch sie streitet ab irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Falcone konfrontiert sie mit Oswalds Aussage, Fish habe Liza wie seine Mutter gekleidet und frisiert und ihr Details erzählt damit er sie mag, da Fish weiß wie sehr er seine Mutter geliebt hat. Fish versucht Falcone zu überzeugen dass diese Aussagen nicht stimmen würden, doch Falcone lässt sich nichts mehr von ihr einreden. In dem Moment kommt Victor Zsasz mit seinen Kämpferinnen herein und umstellt die Gruppe. Falcone entschuldigt sich aufrichtig bei Liza dafür, dass sie in diese Sache so hineingezogen wurde, und erwürgt sie anschließend. Fish will dazwischen gehen, wird jedoch von Butch zurück gehalten. Nachdem Liza tot zu Boden gesunken ist ordnet Falcone an, Butch und Fish leben zu lassen und sagt ihr dass es sinnlos wäre um Hilfe zu rufen, da all ihre Leute tot seien. Falcone sagt Fish er hätte vieles verziehen, aber es ist unverzeihlich, dass sie seine Mutter mit ins Spiel gebracht hat. Fish will sich erklären, wird jedoch von Falcone mit einem Fingerzeig zum schweigen gebracht. Er dankt Fish da er sich nun seit langem wieder lebendig fühlt und wieder weiß wer er ist. Er ruft Oswald herein und Fish ist sehr überrascht ihn zu sehen. Oswald verabschiedet sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen bei ihr. Dr. Thompkins kommt in die Umkleidekabine auf dem Polizeirevier, weil einer der Kollegen ihr gesagt habe sie könne einfach durch gehen. Jim freut sich sie zu sehen und begrüßt sie freundlich, woraufhin sie ihm zum zweiten mal bittet, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie sagt sie wäre gerade in der Gegend gewesen und die Insassin, welche die Vodoo-Puppe gemacht hat, möchte sie gerne wieder haben. Nach kurzem nachfragen gibt sie zu, nicht nur wegen der Puppe da zu sein. Sie sieht sich in dem Raum um und stellt fragend fest, dass Jim dort zu wohnen scheint, woraufhin er zugibt, etwas neues zu suchen und übergangsweise dort wohnt. Sie möchte gerade gehen als Jim sie aufhält und küsst. Während die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssen kommt ein Polizist herein und teilt Jim mit, dass es in Fishs Bar eine Schießerei gab. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ben McKenzie als James Gordon * Donal Logue als Harvey Bullock * Zabryna Guevara las Sarah Essen * Robin Lord Taylor als Oswald Cobblepot * Erin Richards als Barbara Kean * Cory Michael Smith als Edward Nygma * John Doman als Carmine Falcone * Jada Pinkett Smith als Fish Mooney Nebendarsteller * David Zayas als Salvatore Maroni * Drew Powell als Butch Gilzean * Anthony Carrigan als Victor Zsasz * Makenzie Leigh als Liza * Morena Baccarin als Leslie Thompkins * Christopher Heyerdahl als Jack Buchinsky * Peter Scolari als Gillian Loeb * Kevin McCormick als Aaron Danzig * Adrian Martinez als Irwin * Caroline Lagerfelt als Mrs. Kean * Richard Poe als Everett Kean * Dash Mihok als Arnold Flass * Chelsea Spack als Kristin Kringle * J.W. Cortes als Alvarez * Alex Corrado als Gabe Trivia Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden